


King Dice Collection

by QuietDoe



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietDoe/pseuds/QuietDoe
Summary: Just a collection of King Dice stories to practice the character.





	King Dice Collection

This winter was one of the worst in 9 years to hit Inkwell. 

The young dice was wrapped up akin to an Egyptian mummy. A lilac coat and snuggled up in a bright green scarf. His small hands buried deep within his pockets, where he could feel the sticky remains of empty sweet wrappers. On his cube-like head, was a large woolly pom pom hat. Even then, this wasn't nearly enough to keep out the blistering cold.

Toddling out, he roamed aimlessly in the - now - winter wonderland of Isle 3. Isle 3. It was one of his favourite places to visit. This is were your name ends up in lights. This is where the fancy and cosy life is. This... Was nothing short of his dream. Sighing at the thought, he continued on.

The small boy dragged his feet into the snow, creating an odd trail for anyone to follow. Like an airplane, he spread his arms and sped up. "Nnnrrrroooooom!" he giggled happily. Stomp! Stomp! STOMP! It was clear he was used to playing alone, but he didn't mind. No - he was used to this. After all, no one could trust a dice!

 

The small dice had been lying in the cold for at least half an hour, before something disturbed him. Sitting up from his angel, he looked about curiously. "Huh...?"

"Hey kid!" 

"Who... M-Me?" three tall boys approached him. Each smirking mischievously.

"Do ya like games, Pip?"

"Uhh y-yeah... B-But mom doesn't want me to talk to strangers-" the dice countered, flopping back down.

"Come on, Pip! ONE game! And if you win, you get some money. Don't you like money?" Money... His family could really do with some money. Sitting up, he turned to the three fellas.

"Um s-sure. What do I have to do?" The tallest pointed.

"See that pole over there? We dare ya to LICK it!"

"I betcha can't!" Another chimed. Not one to back down, the little dice hopped up.

"I bet I can!" So boldly, he approached the icicle of a pole. 

 

Cautiously, he looked back at the boys - and the wad of cash - behind him. Would he really do this? For mom, he thought. Then carefully, he stuck out his quivering tongue. Stick! 

...

"Uhhh ghuysh...?"

"Ha ha! He really fell for it! Looks like Dice people really ARE stupid!" the boys mocked and teased, before hurrying off... With the money. 

"H-Hey whait-!" Dice slurred, gripping the icy pole as tight as the slippy surface would let him, and began to tug hard. It was all in vain however. Soon, his shoulders slumped in defeat. Stupid Dice. Mom would be made if she saw him now. No dice worth his pips would lose a bet! 

 

Dice remained stuck for at least another 3 hours. His vision slowly blurring from staring cross-eyed at his own tongue. Speaking of his tongue, the poor thing ached! The pole itself tasted gross too. Like a bland flavoured Popsicle that he had no choice but to consume. Well, he did. And he chose poorly. The cold started to make his stomach hurt and spine shiver. Luckily, a large and motherly bee had came to his aid. Her spare honey, warmed up to free his tongue. Scooping the little one up, she'd kept him warm at her hive before sending him back home. Rumor was her name. He'd never forget. Even if he had to collect her soul in the future.


End file.
